Sweet Release
by Wepdiggy
Summary: A love story about two of our favorite spies...Sarah and Carina, and their first meeting. FEMSLASH! Don't like, don't read. Sarina. Please read and review.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and after reading this, that fact will either make you really happy, or really sad._

_A/N: Okay, this story is the brainchild of the many conversations I've had with __**MXPW**__ over Sarah's sexual history. We have decided that Carina and Sarah are not sisters, as some have speculated, but lovers. That's what this fic is about. And seeing as there is a disturbing lack of femslash in the Chuck realm, I am happy to contribute to building some up. Maybe others will join me, hopefully. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

**Los Angeles  
October, 2007**

Sarah snuggled deeply into the embrace of her lover as she drifted off into a sound, contented sleep. It had been too long since they'd seen one another. Sarah had missed her kisses, her smell, her touch, her taste.

Everything about Carina felt so safe. As a spy, you're taught that there is no such thing as "home", but when Sarah was with Carina, she truly knew the meaning of the word. Finally, after the turmoil of losing Bryce, the confusion of this new assignment, and the peril of guarding an asset that didn't seem to want to be guarded, Sarah had her touchstone back.

Everything about being with Carina took her back to the first time they met. The first time they fought. The first time they made love.

~~*~*~~

**Panama  
August, 2003**

Agent Sarah Walker threw her bags on the floor of the dirty motel room and collapsed on the bed. She knew the comforter was probably crawling with infestation, but she'd lived in much dirtier conditions at times during her childhood. A life on the run acclimates one to less than stellar living quarters.

From all indications, this was to be an important assignment, and she complaining about the accommodations wouldn't sit well with the Agency brass. So despite the sweltering heat, the lack of air-conditioning, and the influx of seemingly every known member of the insect kingdom, Sarah would make it through.

Her partner for this assignment had a few years experience on Sarah. The other agent was young, to be sure, but when you're as green as Sarah was, _everyone_ has more experience. The other woman was a DEA agent who had been infiltrating the drug and human trafficking ring that was the target of this operation for months. Agent Hansen, as the literature Sarah had been given had called her temporary partner, wasn't supposed to be joining her until the next morning, so despite the early hour, Sarah decided that getting some sleep would be for the best.

Before Sarah knew what was happening, she feels her bed fall from beneath her. As she hits the dirty floor, her eyes dart around the room to try to figure out what is amiss.

Immediately, Sarah's gaze lands on a thin, statuesque figure clad in all-black ninja attire standing before her in a fighting stance.

Sarah's not ready for the fight, and it shows. Her attacker lands a number of quick blows to Sarah's face and body, rendering the blonde incapacitated and struggling for air against the wall. Just as the ninja produces a knife seemingly from nowhere, Sarah closes her eyes and prepares for the death she knew was coming.

When the bleak nothingness that Sarah knew awaited her doesn't come, she cracks one eye open…to see that her attacker has removed her mask. In the place of the deadly ninja was a tall, beautiful brunette with silvery blue eyes laughing. _She was laughing_.

"What the hell is so funny?" Sarah growled.

"Well, rookie, didn't they teach you to always be on your guard?" the other woman said through her laughter.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked in a still frustrated tone.

"Carina," the woman said, extending her hand. "What's your cover?"

"Sarah Walker," Sarah answered, trying to hide the anger she felt, but failing miserably.

"Awww…don't be so sad, newbie. We were all fresh off the farm at one time or the other," Carina said with a condescending voice.

Sarah didn't know what upset her more: the way the other agent was talking down to her, or the way the other woman was eyeing her like a piece of meat.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sarah asked forcibly.

"Meh, I don't know. You're kind of cute, I guess," Carina said, almost staring a hole through Sarah.

"I'm fucking gorgeous!" Sarah barked. She didn't know why this woman made her so defensive, but she wasn't prepared to take any of her new partner's shit.

Carina just laughed slightly. "That you are," she admitted. Then, barely above a whisper, "Ugly Duckling syndrome…"

"What's that?" Sarah demanded.

"So you were the 'ugly' girl in high school right? The boys wouldn't pay any attention to you?" Carina asked teasingly.

"You don't know anything about me!" Sarah shouted.

"I know a lot more than you think," Carina laughed. "In fact, I know something about you that you don't even know."

"What's that?" Sarah asked. She was frustrated that she wanted to know. She was frustrated with the situation in general, and she couldn't wait to get away from the other woman when the assignment was over.

Carina stopped laughing, and her eyes became hooded, smokier, sexier, seductive. She leaned in, and in a whisper, "Before the sun rises tomorrow morning, I'll have you moaning my name."

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat. Was this woman actually coming onto her? Did she _want_ her? Well, yes, of course she did, she just made that clear. But Sarah didn't like women, did she? There _was_ something oddly sexual about the other woman. Well, hell, Carina was beautiful, Sarah could admit that. But that didn't mean that she wanted to sleep with her partner, did it?

"I'm not gay!" Sarah said to Carina's retreating form.

Carina turned to look at the other woman. She stared at her for a moment, before releasing a throaty laugh. "My op, Walker. You'll be whatever I tell you to be." The slender brunette continued to the bathroom before turning around one last time. "Not that I think it will take that much convincing."

When she was alone again, Sarah slumped back to the floor. A rush of thoughts flooded through her mind.

_What the hell am I thinking? I can't seriously want to be with that woman, can I? I don't like women! I like men! Okay, so I've only been with one man, ever. But still, I'm straight, right? They said in training that there would be times that we would have to seduce women, as well as men, but that's for the job. It doesn't mean that I should do it in my spare time. Well, not do it, but…well, yes, do it. Why do I want Carina so bad? I just met her! Am I a lesbian? Wouldn't I have known before now? _

Before Sarah could continue her thoughts, Carina emerged from the bathroom, and Sarah couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why the other woman had to seek privacy to change into her current state of dress – or undress, as it were. Carina was now clad only in a tiny black thong. No pants, not shirt, no bra. Sarah's jaw dropped, and she feared she might be drooling. _Dammit! Stop it Sarah! You're embarrassing yourself!_

Carina couldn't keep the smirk from appearing on her face after seeing the look of awe she'd caused the other woman to give her.

"Not gay, huh Walker? Looks like you're eyeing my produce an awful lot for someone that's not interested in buying."

"I – um – why are you dressed like that?" Sarah asked, flustered.

"Well, it's fucking hot in here. You didn't expect me to wear a flannel nightgown did you?" Carina asked.

"Well, no, it's just…" Sarah searched for the right words; any words. "You're going to sleep already?" she finally asked, lamely.

Carina chuckled slightly. "Yeah, we have an early day tomorrow. You'd better come to bed too," Carina said, now without any sense of teasing to her voice.

Sarah looked over at her bed that had been discarded in the earlier brawl. Where was she going to sleep now?

"Oh, right!" Carina said. "Sorry about your bed," she added, seeming to read Sarah's mind. "I guess you'll have to share mine," she finally said, predatorily.

"What? Why?" Sarah asked in a panic.

Carina, shrugging, "Because the floor is gross, and I'm not going to make you sleep there?"

Carina pulled back the covers on her bed, and slowly crawled in. The brunette patted the spot beside her, beckoning Sarah to join her.

Very hesitantly, Sarah began to make her way over to the bed. She looked at Carina with a sense of trepidation.

"What? I don't bite," Carina assured her. "And I won't touch you…unless of course you want me to," she added, winking.

The assurances of the other woman did nothing to ease Sarah's tension, and she began to very slowly climb into the bed.

"Eh-eh-eh," Carina said. "You're not coming into _my_ bed wearing all of those clothes. Strip, Walker."

"What?" Sarah asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Clothes! I don't need the added heat. Take 'em off."

She didn't know why, but Sarah gave into the demands of her partner. She took off first her shirt, tossing it to the side. Next, she unbuttoned, unzipped, and slowly slid her jeans down, stepping out of them and tossing them onto the pile with her discarded shirt. She looked to the other woman for approval. Sarah, however, wasn't sure if she wanted to know if she'd taken off enough, or if Carina liked what she saw. She got both.

"That's good for now. You can leave on your bra, if you want. Though, if my tits were as nice as yours, I'd want to show those puppies off."

Sarah blushed intensely, covering her breasts with her arms in mock shame.

"Oh, Jesus, don't tell me you're still uptight. Listen, Blondie, you're a spy now. There's no room for modesty."

"But – I – it's just…"

Before Sarah could say another word, Carina had pulled her into the bed and pressed her lips firmly against Sarah's. Sarah struggled a bit at first, but the feel of the other woman's lips on hers, Carina's smooth skin against Sarah's own, Carina's tongue, sweeping Sarah's lips demanding entrance to her mouth, took all the fight out of the blonde. She relaxed into Carina's arms, and soon was kissing her partner back with equal fervor.

Sarah ran her hands through Carina's hair as the brunette's nimble, obviously experienced fingers began to explore Sarah's body. Even as voice in Sarah's head told her that what she has doing was wrong, a much stronger voice told her that everything about this felt far too right; too good to stop.

She slowly moved one of her hands down Carina's shoulder, sliding it between their bodies and cupping the other woman's breast.

"Whoa there speedy, not so fast," Carina lightly chastised her. "I need to see more of _you_," she added, resuming their kiss.

And with that, Carina popped open the clasp on Sarah's bra, revealing her beautiful, full breasts. Carina smiled into Sarah's mouth before beginning to kiss down the blonde's jaw line, down her neck, stopping to suckle momentarily at the pulse point where her neck and collarbone met. Finally, Carina made her way down to Sarah's chest. Kissing her way around one of the blondes ample tits, Carina lightly teased her areola with her tongue, before taking Sarah's rock-hard nipple in her mouth, only briefly, before pulling back again and focusing on the outer edges of the other breast.

Sarah gasped with barely controlled desire. She'd never wanted someone to touch her as bad as she wanted Carina to it right then. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Carina, touch me, now, please!?" Sarah begged.

Carina laughed under her breath. She pulled back slightly and looked into the hooded blue eyes of the woman beneath her. "I will, Sarah, I will. In time," she said teasingly, before going back to work on Sarah's breasts.

Sarah didn't have to wait too long however, as just moments later, Carina's hand moved slowly down Sarah's front, down from her chest, across her taut abs, and down to her panties, which Carina expertly removed in a flash. As her hand moved back up Sarah's body, Carina let her knuckle graze very lightly against Sarah's swollen clit, causing the blonde to gasp, and shutter with pleasure and want.

"Carina? Please?" Sarah begged again, much more pathetically this time.

Carina heaved a deep sigh, and nodded in answer. Slowly kissing her way down Sarah's body, she allowed her hand to stay just ahead of her mouth.

Carina's finger found purchase in Sarah's warm, silky, wet folds, spreading her open just slightly. A low moan emanated from Sarah's lips, followed by a much louder one when Carina's tongue began to probe her most sensitive areas.

With Carina's fingers buried inside of her, and the brunette's tongue massaging her clit, Sarah thrashed about wildly, arching and bucking beneath the ministrations of the other woman. Sarah had never felt such pleasure in all of her years, and she couldn't imagine anything ever feeling better.

She screamed out long, wordless cries into the dark, hot night as Carina continued to fuck her with her talented fingers and tongue. Finally, a white-hot spark began to spread from her abdomen, down to her groin, and Sarah called out once more, "Carina! I'm cooommiiinnng!"

The aftershocks of her orgasm were just starting to calm down as Carina watched Sarah with a bemused smirk. Sarah thought she was finally going to settle when Carina's tongue gave her one final hard lick to her sensitive clit, causing Sarah to unexpectedly come again. The waves of pleasure and contentment she felt were unlike anything she'd ever known, or anything she'd known existed.

So when Carina gently guided Sarah's head down her slim frame, the blonde didn't fight it at all. She was happy to reciprocate. And it amazed Sarah how easily this all came to her. She knew instinctively just what to do with Carina's body, and Carina's reactions showed as much. The brunette was bucking just as wildly, screaming just as hard as Sarah herself had been under Carina's touch. It pleased Sarah to no end that she could get that type of reaction out of her lover. And when Carina came, and shouted Sarah's name, Sarah knew that she was in love…or as close to love as she'd ever known. Maybe as close as she would ever know.

And then they kissed, and the mixture of their two flavors combined on their lips excited Sarah even further. Finally the kiss ended, both women sufficiently stated, and breathless.

"What do we do now?" Sarah gasped out through her breathless state.

"Now?" Carina asked, winded herself. She laughed a little. "Now, we sleep. And if you're lucky, I might give you a nice wakeup call."

Sarah smiled, a big beautiful smile, and relaxed into the embrace of her lover. And as the blonde began to drift off to sleep, she felt something she'd never felt before. She felt contented; she felt safe…She felt like she was at home, in Carina's arms.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, there you have it. The beginning of the Sarah/Carina relationship. I hope it wasn't too graphic for anyone. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to your feedback. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


End file.
